guns_and_huntingfandomcom-20200215-history
Guns and Hunting Wiki:Signature policy
Signatures are an essential part of wiki discussions, indicating which comments are posted by which editors. While signatures should not be used on article pages, editors are required to sign off their posts on Talk pages and Forum threads. The default signature, including name and timestamp, can be generated by using -- ~~~~ or using the signature button on the edit bar. Editors are permitted to use custom signatures. However, these are required to follow a set of guidelines. Images Users are permitted to have images in their signatures, or as their signature, so long as the height does not exceed 30 pixels. This includes animated signatures, but some may stop animating below a certain pixel size. Images over 30 pixels cause the spacing between two lines of text to be disproportionate, and animated signatures can result in longer load times for discussion pages. As a general guideline, however, please do not use images or font sizes that will interfere with the lines of text. To make an image 30px high, use (or with , ). Used space As said in the section above, signatures may not be more than 30 pixels high. This includes big font sizes, but also the length of a signature. A signature may not be so long that when viewed in the Wikia skin with the toolbar aside it, it is wider than one line. Also, signatures may not take up more than one line (any enters in the signature's code should be removed, as when it is used in an indented list (replies to others) it will break up the signature when there are enters in the code). the tag may be put around enters to make the code look cleaner, or may be put around codes to prevent them from having such effects. Usernames Names used in signatures must be consistent with the Wikia username. In order to prevent confusion, users should not use alternate names when signing edits. Names should at least be recognizable (e.g. User:BigBoomer signing off as "BBoom"), but not differ too greatly as to mistake the signature for a different user. Templates Templated signatures must have a prefix of 'Sig/', 'Signature/' or 'Signatures/' before the user's name (ex. ). If you want to use a template in your signature, you must put into the "Custom Signature" box and click the check mark. You must make use of when using a template in the Custom Signature box or the coding required to display such a signature may take up several lines of coding in source mode. Timestamps Users are required to sign with timestamps to show when they contributed. Restating the above, timestamps can be placed manually by typing five tildes (~~~~~). Fraud Any links on a signature that do not operate in the way they appear are forbidden as they can cause confusion among users. This includes links that log users out. A user's signature that has the text colored in any way that will cause confusion among users is not allowed. Coding Signatures should not be over 1KB long. If they are, an administrator will make a new custom editing button for the user, and they would be required to use that to insert their signature instead of ~~~~. Subst *On this wiki, we have . This makes it so the signature's code doesn't appear every time somebody signs. Anybody with a signature must type " " in the sig box in , then simply sign posts with four tildes. *Users can also type " ~~~~~" (note: five tildes) when signing posts, or create a custom edit button on that when pressed will automatically make the above appear.